1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a sealing system for preventing sound from escaping from an area below the dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional dishwasher will include an integrally molded tub that defines a washing chamber, dish racks for supporting kitchenware, and a door for sealing the washing chamber, as well as various spray arms, pumps and controls for performing selected washing operations. During a typical washing operation, a circulation pump circulates a washing fluid through various conduits into the spray arms that redirect the washing fluid onto the kitchenware. At the completion of the washing operation, the recirculation pump is operated in reverse or, if the dishwasher is so equipped, a dedicated drain pump is activated to withdraw the washing fluid from the washing chamber. The operation of the various pumps, combined with the moving washing fluid, generates a rather substantial amount of noise in the area of the dishwasher. As the kitchen is becoming a focal point of family activity and many kitchens are arranged adjacent to family rooms and other high usage areas of the home, it is desirable to provide kitchen appliances that operate at low sound levels.
In order to reduce the sound emanating from dishwashers, manufacturers wrap the dishwashers in insulation, provide installation kits that include trim pieces for sealing between the dishwasher and adjacent cabinetry, and provide seals about the door to prevent both washing fluid and noise from escaping from the washing chamber. In addition to the above, another zone of concern is the space or zone below the washing chamber. In general, this space is used to mount the various pumps and other noise producing components of the dishwasher. Towards that end, manufacturers provide various trim pieces and noise barriers to cover the area below the dishwasher. Unfortunately, as the door will typically pivot about a lower edge portion, there still exists a gap between the door and the space below the dishwasher from which sound will emanate.
Even though there are several arrangements that provide a seal between the door and the tub, there still exists a need in the art for sealing between the door and the space below the dishwasher. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for a sound sealing system for a dishwasher which mounts externally between the door and the space below the dishwasher. Particularly, a need exists for a seal arrangement designed to minimize manufacturing costs and complexity, while reducing overall noise emissions from the appliance.